1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a display control method and a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various kinds of notebook or laptop type portable personal computers have been developed. A portable personal computer of this type has a variety of functions for improving operability. One of such functions is a virtual desktop function. The virtual desktop function implements a desktop wider than the actual display screen size by using a virtual screen wider than the actual display screen of the display. In the virtual desktop function, the screen image of a partial display area on the virtual screen is displayed on the display screen (actual display screen) of the display device. It is possible to move the partial display area on the virtual screen, which is displayed on the actual display screen, by moving the mouse pointer to an edge of the actual display screen.
A multi-display system is also one of the virtual desktop functions. The multi-display system is a technique of displaying different screen images on the display screens of two display units such as the built-in or internal display device and external display device of a portable personal computer. Two display areas are allocated to the virtual screen. The screen images of the two display areas are displayed on the two display devices, respectively. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-280630 discloses a technique of displaying, on the actual display screen of an internal display device and that of an external display device, screen images respectively corresponding to two display areas in a virtual screen rasterized on a video memory.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-280630, however, only one virtual screen can be displayed on the internal display device. In addition, even when an external display device is connected to the computer main body, only the same virtual screen as that on the internal display device can be displayed on the external display device.